


Thank You Prompt 350 Watchers (3)

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Imagination, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: - Thank you prompts for 350 watchers :)<br/>Rating: - G</p><p> </p><p>Watcher: - Zelgadis55<br/>Prompt: - Why did Mikey keep the cardboard cut-out of Chris Bradford<br/>Characters/Setting: Brotherly - Mikey (2012 series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Prompt 350 Watchers (3)

Mikey lay on his bed, headphones on and his body bouncing a little to the beat blasting out of them. He had a wide grin on his face as usual; things just didn’t get him down. Well that was almost true because recently something had gotten him down.

He had genuinely thought that he had made a friend. He had believed that Chris Bradford had wanted to spend time with him and be friends but the human had merely been using the smallest turtle. 

It had hurt something Mikey wasn’t used to feeling. Despite the rejection it had been Raph who had offered him comfort explaining that Mikey was better and worth more than Bradford had seen. It had been nice to see the gentler side of his hot headed brother and Mikey had appreciated the comfort.

Moving to prop himself up on the bed he looked over to the other side of his room where he still possessed a cardboard cut-out Bradford. His brothers had offered to get rid of the cut out but Mikey had smiled sweetly and shook his head. 

They had been obviously confused as to why he wanted to keep something which was a constant reminder of his poor choices but he had just shrugged and said he wanted to keep it. They had shook their heads and looked at him with those eyes which basically said they thought he was being a bit silly.

For Michelangelo though he wasn’t being silly, he had a reason for keeping the cut-out and just because he didn’t want to tell his brothers didn’t mean he was an idiot. In fact Mikey was quite in depth; he just enjoyed life and was more upbeat about things than his brothers.

Mikey knew he had made a poor choice when he had trusted Bradford, he’d been naive and way too trusting but he didn’t actually feel bad about it. Staring at the cut out he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered as how as a team he and his brothers had defeated Bradford and Xever. Watching them get flushed down the sewer tunnel had been the icing on the cake.

But that still didn’t explain why Mikey had kept the cut out reminding him of a time when he had seriously lacked in his judgement and placed his family in mortal danger.

Sighing Mikey lay back in the bed, crossing one leg over the other and bopping his foot to the beat of the song coming through his headphones. For the orange banded turtle it was all so simple really, he was a simple tactile person. He didn’t require complicated explanations and emotions, for him it was all a process that went from A to B.

Pursing his lips together he decided he needed to quit his melancholy mood and have some fun which would cheer him up. Being depressed was so boring, he could be happier when he was having fun and that was what he intended to do.

He had just sat up and pulled his headphones off to get up off his bed when someone knocked at the door disturbing him. Mikey frowned momentarily pursing his lips together once more

“Come in,” he called.

He watched as the door opened and Raph came into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

“You’re awfully quiet I was wondering if you are okay?” Raph asked rubbing at his arms.

“Aww Raphie that is so sweet of you,” Mikey teased. 

Green eyes narrowed on his little brother but Mikey knew it was all just an act.

“I’m fine Raph,” Mikey giggled.

Raph nodded his head, continuing to rub at his arms while he looked about the slightly messy room. His eyes fell on the Chris Bradford cardboard cut-out and he cocked his head to the side analysing it.

“Come on Mikey, spill it . . . why are you keeping this bozo around?” Raph asked as he continued to look at it.

“Pull it out,” Mikey instructed getting up off of his bed.

With a frown Raph pulled the cut out into the more open space of Mikey’s bedroom and continued to look at it. Mikey knelt on the floor and looked under his bed pulling out a box with a lid. Getting up he walked over to the cut out and turned it away from Raph.

“No peeking!” he instructed his Sai wielding brother.

Crossing his arms over his chest Raph waited while Mikey opened the box and began rummaging through it. His tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth as he occasionally held things up to the face of the cut-out before discarding them. Sometimes he appeared to be sticking something to the cut-out and that really piqued Raph’s interest.

Moving his head from side to side Mikey evaluated his work and a big grin spread across his face. Putting the box down he took hold of cut-out and turned it so Raph could see it. Green eyes took in the new look Bradford was now sporting.

Mikey had obviously made himself some cut-outs of his own which he could pin to Bradford to make him look like a bit of an idiot. The ridiculous glasses and rather large moustache coupled with the bad teeth really made Bradford look terrible.

The grin which twitched at Raph’s lips took only seconds to blossom into a full blown smile and he began to laugh loudly. He grabbed a hold of Mikey’s arms so he could keep himself up as he belly laughed long and loud.

“That is why I keep it around because I can cheer myself up with it. Making Chris look like a complete idiot is too much fun to resist,” Mikey explained.

He moved around the cut out to pick up the box once more and took it around to where Raph stood. 

“Join me?” Mikey asked holding out the box.

The orange banded turtle grinned widely when Raph eagerly accepted it the box.

“Let’s have some fun,” Raph grinned back.

Mikey giggled, happy to be spending time with Raph. He knew he had made a mistake when he thought he had made a friend in Chris Bradford but overall it had ended well showing him who he could really count on. Plus he had a new diversion when he wanted to create a little mischief, something Raph especially was grateful for.


End file.
